Something about Anna
by Alurrean
Summary: [Story starts in the middle of Season 6. Potential spoilers.] In this story we see the Winchester brothers team up with an Unlikely female. Anna-Page Troisen. Found in the middle of a Vamps nest the boys are highly suspicious yet who are they to stop her from trying to find her father? Rated M for later chapters, violence and language.
1. Meeting Anna-Page

**Through peer pressure I post this.. I'm conscious about my writings ;-;**

* * *

The nest had become all too quiet for Dean's liking, Addled by the slowly growing effects of vampirism, he clutched his silver machete to his chest before he rounded the next corner pausing at the sound of harsh panting as a punch resonated through the area. The black haired amber-eyed maiden currently strapped upon a chair down the hall from Dean, gave a gentle cough as her captor, circled her.

"who.. Are you!" his voice echoed harshly

"Anna-Page... How many times must I tell you" Anna-page closed her eyes a moment shaking the hit from her form.

"That's well and good whore. Where did you fucking come from? You smell like vampire, Yet you are not vampire..." his accent afflicted drawls troubled Anna-page as she listened, her eyes suddenly flicking to the movement down the hall, which earnt her another harsh blow. "Answer the question whore!" Anna-Page dragged her head from the side, blood seeping from the left of her mouth

"I'm sorry vermin... What was the question again?" She gave a wince and a laugh as yet another blow hit her face. She focused sorely on the male behind her interrogator who with a silent move, cut the vampire's head from his shoulders, taking his place, though to Anna-Page's surprise, raised his machete once more.

"No, no! Wait, please... I'm not one of them!" Anna-Page stared at him panicked, her eyes flickering to look over his person. He was in rather bad shape

"Quiet, you blood sucking scumbag, I can smell what you are..." The machete raised higher.  
"Please no... Look at my teeth!" Anna-page Opened her mouth flashing her whites and gums, Dean paused a moment leaning forward and looking carefully, angling her top lip up with his thumb before accepting with a small nod lowering his weapon.

"Got a name?" Dean wrestled with her confines freeing her from the chair

"Anna-Page"

"Anna. Dean.. Why do you smell like Vampire crap?" Anna-Page quirked an eyebrow at his wording.

"I'll explain later, How about we get out of here first hm?"

"No way. This place is too dangerous for you"

"I'm a Hunter too Dean and you're fucked as it is so hand it over and lets go" Dean Flicked his eyes over her form before pulling a slightly insulted face handing her the machete.

"Yeah because you look like a spring chicken..." The pair of hunters ran deeper into the nest. No point leaving it half destroyed.  
Sam sat within the dingy motel room, quietly tapping out a tune on his thighs glancing to his wrist watch. He turned towards his grandfather, whom after he was named, who returned his glance shrugging.

"He's been gone a while" Samuel sighed

"Well... He is in the middle of a Vamp's nest" Sam shrugged before the motel door burst open, a bloodied pair, hobbling through, Dean relying heavily on his female companions support.

"Dean... Who's this?" Samuel watched as Anna-Page lowered Dean down onto the couch.

"A-Anna-page... Found her in the vamp's nest... She's clean" Dean panted, holding his side  
"We don't know that." Sam got to his feet

"We'll watch her for 24 hours. More importantly, Dean. Did you get the blood?" Samuel looked towards Dean from Sam.

"Yeah, yeah.. Right here... Right here" He rummaged within his clothing pulling out a crudely capped vile of blood handing it to the elder.

"You stay put, Dean. I'll be right back with your cure" Samuel's glance moved from Dean watching Anna-Page a moment before he moved to the dining area making up the rest of the cure. Anna-Page looked around apprehensive about the thick atmosphere.

"Anna, is it?" Anna-Page Jolted a little looking up towards Sam.

"Oh.. Yes.."

"Beer?" He gestured the cheaply bought beverage in his hand towards her

"Please..." She reached forward taking the beer from him with a nod of thanks, popping it open and taking a deep swallow.

"So then... You were in the vamp nest?" Sam swigged his own beer, sitting in the opposing seat.

"Yes" Anna-Page nodded, rolling the beer bottle within her palms  
"Why?"

"I smell like them, yet I am not one of them.. They were confused by me" Anna-Page looked up watching him

"Then what are you?" Sam's face creased with light confusion

"I'll explain everything... Let's wait for Dean first... He was the one who rescued me after all, but I assure you.. I am human" Anna-Page watched him carefully as he thought over her words, Noticing she was under scrutiny by the older hunter who fed what she presumed to be the 'cure' to Dean.

"Fair enough, you're not going anywhere anyway..." Sam took another drink, all of them looking towards Dean as he gave a cry of pain the hunters moving to his side before he slipped out of consciousness, Anna-Page gulped her beer hoping to swallow some of her apprehensiveness.

"So..." Samuel rounded the furniture sitting opposite Anna-Page "If I heard correctly... You smell like a vamp, but you're not one, so I assume you're still probably a monster" Samuel watched her every movement heavily judging even the smallest of actions

"That's correct, yet no sir. I'm not a monster" Anna-Page took another gulp of her beer.

"You're not a monster... Then please.. Explain the smell" Samuel tilted his head, sceptical of her.

"I've been looking for my father..." Anna-Page moved her glance towards the table in front of her.

"Your father?" Sam took the free seat on the couch, having dragged Dean into one of the beds

"Yes... He was stolen away by demons a while ago... But I heard they lost him to a Vampire coven... I've been jumping nests looking for him" Anna-Page flickered her gaze up from the table to Samuel watching as he thought over her tale.

"You do know he's mostly likely dead?" Sam stared at her receiving a quick glare from Samuel

"Blunt huh Sam..." Samuel shook his head, bringing his hand up to gently drag against his chin.

"Of course you ignorant shit, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't look..." Anna-Page glared at him hardly though Sam didn't seem to be phased in the least.

"Well then if you don't mind" Anna-Page turned her attention back to Samuel. "I'll start a full questioning"

"Go ahead. I have nothing to hide" Anna-Page gave a small smile before taking a drink of her beer.

"Full name?" Samuel leant back in his chair.

"Anna-Page troisen"

"Trois? Like the French number?" Samuel quirked an eyebrow

"Yes sir." Anna-Page crossed one leg over the other

"and where were you born?"

"The east midlands"

"East midlands?" Both hunters stared at her a moment

"England boys... England"

"Ah... You're a hunter?"

"All my life. Daddy dearest raised me in it" Samuel glanced at Sam before looking back towards Anna-Page

"Like these boys then..." The trio looked up as Dean began rousing from his unconscious state, slowly lifting himself from the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Better... Much better" Dean rubbed his eyes, dragging his finger tips over his cheeks and chin before looking towards the couch. "You're still here huh... Well what about you? You're alright?"

"She seems fine so far, come join us Dean... Having a little Q and A." Samuel looked over his shoulder towards him. Dean considered the option before taking a seat on the sofa next to Sam who offered him a beer, he pondered a moment but accepted it.

"So what's your story then? About the smell, you're not human right?"

"Apparently she is. She's been searching for her father who was stolen by demons, then stolen from the demons by vampires. The smell is from being Neck deep in vamp's" Dean listened to Samuel looking severely sceptical, He then looked towards Anna-Page looking her over before leaning back.

"Well... Explains a bit then" He took a deep gulp of his beer.

"I... Have a request" Anna-Page looked towards the three males

"Go on." Sam edged forward on his couch

"Let me come with you on your travels?"

"What?" Dean came forward

"I know you're in deeper than most... You're the Winchesters right?"

"So you've heard of us" Sam, tilted his head

"Everyone who's anyone has heard of the Winchesters... Just... I can be of use to you and usually where the Winchesters go... Demons go, No offence, but you seem like the kind of people that I should be around right now..." Anna-Page looked to the two younger's who exchanged a few looks.

"Alright" Sam did a double take focusing on Dean

"Alright?"

"She did well in the vamps nest, and if she's truly looking for her father then who are we to say no to this, besides safety in numbers right?"

"Dean her dads pretty much dead."

"Yo wow Sammy... Compassionless much? She's definitely coming now..." Dean glanced towards Anna-Page before he gestured to Sam "come talk to me in private"

"now?" Sam Looked around

"Now." The brothers moved outside the motel room leaving Anna-Page with Samuel

"What's wrong?"

"She's lying." Dean turned to face Sam a serious expression upon his face

"Lying? what?"

"I could smell her Sammy, her story's smart. It may even check out but that smell was too strong to be just a human covered in vamp shit. No. She's not human, and something is not right." Dean pointed towards the motel, glancing at Anna-Page through the window a few times.

"That's why you want to bring her with us?"

"Partially yes. Though I meant what I said. Considering the shit we're getting into with the Vampires building an army-"

"building an army?" Sam cut him off

"They have this kind of psychic connection to this thing, this alpha"

"alpha? Top vampire, He exists?"

"Yes. And he's telling them to recruit make the numbers bigger worst of all... They aren't afraid of us anymore."

"us?"

"us, hunters Sammy..."

"Ok... Okay. She stays" Sam nodded in agreement with Dean the two re entering the motel.

"Well then boys. I should be on my way" the two looked towards Samuel who collected his belongings "Play nice with the little lady, She's completely clean, gave her every monster test in the book" Anna-Page managed to suppress a shudder as she wiped clean the blood from the cut with a silver knife, turning to look towards the pair as Samuel closed the motel room door behind him.

"Well then, I guess I'm taking the couch tonight" Dean looked towards the couch, watching as Anna-Page rounded the corner sitting upon it.

"Don't trouble yourself Dean. I may be a Lady but this is your room first and for most"

"Fine by me" Dean gave a little smile before taking a seat "We'll head out in the morning, towards... Where ever I'm sure something will pop up"

"Well why don't you two get some shut eye, I'm gunna make a quick beer run" Sam moved to grab his jacket, opening the motel door before stopping "And Anna, Take my bed, I'm going to be up a while researching anyway, it'll be easier for me if you just do that" Before she could protest he shut the door leaving the two alone.

"Your brother always like that?"

"Not at all..." Dean stared at the motel door a while somewhat worriedly before he clapped his hands together "Well. I don't know about you, but sleep sounds like a pretty good idea."

"I can roll with that." The pair moved towards the bedded area of the room, turning off the light and settling down, easily falling asleep within the quiet darkness. No one stirred as Sam re entered the room, taking a seat on the couch, sitting there simply staring at the table. The three of them moved at dawn, collecting up their things and shifting outside, the Winchesters moving to the nearby Impala "That's your car?" Anna-Page moved forward running her hand over the bonnet

"Yes. This is my car" Dean shoved his duffle bag into the boot leaning against his baby watching Anna-Page

"Oh baby you are beautiful..." Anna-Page smiled

"How'd you know her names baby?" She looked up towards Dean

"I didn't. Do now though" Anna-Page gave the car a pat before moving to open the far door "I'm guessing I don't get shotgun privileges?"

"Correct. In the back." Dean moved opening the door as Sam got in the opposite side, Anna-Page laid back upon the seat opening the window and placing her heels upon the edge, allowing her boots to remain outside, Dean started the car and they were off. After a good few hours on the Road, Anna-Page gave a small sigh alleviating the silence

"So then! What're we up to?"

"Three suspicious suicides, Springfield" Dean eyed the top of the newspaper that was bought at a gas'n'gulp

"Awesome, Sure it's our kind of thing?"

"It's looking that way" Dean moved back to focus on the road

"Just letting you guys know. I can't walk the walk too well. So whilst you're out in your suit an ties, I'll be researching what little information we have"

"You expect us to simply leave you on your own?" Sam tilted his head towards the partition in the seats.

"What threat can I possibly be? I'm not running anywhere, There's nothing so dastardly I can do in the motel room, and would you rather have me blow your cover, or doing something useful?" Anna-Page sat herself in the impala properly rolling up the window.

"She makes a fair point..." Dean glanced towards Sam who returned his look

"Look, boys. I understand you're suspicious of me. Truly I do, but I don't plan on leaving you boys any time soon. You're the only lead I have to my father" Dean and Sam shared another exchange of looks before Dean turned towards the road, turning into the quaint town and moving towards the nearest motel

"Alright, Sammy here'll set up a laptop and give you a phone, whilst we go out and see what dirt we can find."

"Alrighty." Anna-Page nodded, patting her knees before the car came to a halt, the three moved checking in and setting up shop before Sam and Dean changed outfits.

"Now. This number is our friend Bobby. He may ring from time to time with information" Dean scribbled down a number on a small piece of paper "The numbers should be in the phone already but just in case, see you in a few" Dean dropped the pen to the table before gesturing towards Sam the brother's leaving the motel room. The boys move towards the house of Olivia, The sister to the waitress who was one of the first cases to commit suicide, flashing their badges, she allowed them in, Dean casually checking throughout the house as Sam sat opposite Olivia.

"I don't understand." Olivia began "Why would federal investigators be interested in a suicide?" She glanced between the two of them Sam looking to Dean before turning back to face her.

"Well, um... it's a new, more caring administration."

"Well, I already told the cops. Jane was having a really bad day, so I-I did what any sister would do." Olivia reached up, Idly fiddling with her hair, Sam watching her carefully as Dean rounded coming slowly towards the pair. " I... tried to cheer her up, you know? Told her to hang in there."

"You know what a "tell" is?" Sam looked down to his hands, before focusing on her.

"Excuse me?" Olivia's face dropped with a confused expression.

"It's a poker term... for when you're bluffing. Like what you just did with your hair." He watched her carefully as signs of guilt slowly weighed upon her expression. Dean stared at Sam hardily something not quite adding up with him.

"w-what are you trying to say?" Olivia focused on him

"You're lying" Dean was surprised at the forcefulness of Sam's inquiry

"What?!"

"Tell us what you did to your sister" Shocked, Dean watched Sam, glancing to Olivia who seemed to look to him for some kind of reassurance before she slowly broke down.

"Okay. You're right. I was lying. I wanted to tell her, 'I love you. I'm here for you.' Oh, but what came out was... 'You're a burden. Just kill yourself.' Who says that?! I-I-I just couldn't stop!" The pair lingered a while longer before exiting the house, Sam turning towards Dean.

"See anything within the house?"

"No hex bags. No sulfur. No EMF, you?"

"A tuba and an issue of Crochet Today. So, what, already kinda suicidal?" Sam cracked a smirk as he looked to Dean.

"Right, and then big sis's Taxicab Confession sends her over the edge. Question is, what made big sis open her big, fat mouth in the first place?"

"Yeah, that is the question." The pair climbed into the impala, making their way back to the motel room where they found Anna-Page passed out on the couch in a rather spread position a bottle of half drunk beer still clutched in her left hand.

"and here I was worried she would run off" Dean turned to Sam, shaking his head and giving a small laugh.

"Yeah, right. She's more like you then we thought" Sam received a quick hit from his brother who then chucked him the impala keys.

"Go fetch some grub will 'ya?" Sam nodded going towards the motel door "And Sammy"

"yeah?" He looked from the door

"Pie." Dean said with a firm nod

"Right..." Patting the door, Sam left the motel room. Dean fetched his cell phone from his pocket, glancing to Anna-Page before moving to the bath room

"Hey. You got anything?"

"I've been up all night lookin'. Nothing fits." Bobby's gruff voice came from down the line. "Look. Are you sure you're not just rattled?

"Bobby, He watched me get turned. This isn't just about what happened with the Vamp. He's been different from the get go." Dean glanced towards Anna-Page trying to keep his voice down.

"You got anything else to go on?"

"Yeah, my skin crawls being in the same room with him. Why don't you look that up?"

"I'm working on it.. Did you call Cas?"

"Of course I called Cas. He's not answering" Dean snarled "I don't know how much longer I can do this, Bobby. You got to figure out what the hell he is and fast."

"I'm trying. But, Dean, there's a worst-case scenario."

"What, Satan's my co-pilot? Yeah, I know." Dean gave another cautious look about the motel room

"Well, that'd be the other worst case."

"Well, then what?"

"Maybe it's just Sam." Dean bit back a retort as Anna-Page started to stir

"I gotta go" He looked away from her towards the motel ceiling

"Dean-"

"You've got one day Bobby.. Then I'm handling this." Dean hung up sharply before jumping over the edge of the couch taking a seat next to a now, sitting up Anna-Page. "rise and shine sleeping beauty" Anna-Page gave a small laugh.

"cute.. You boys find anything?"

"Nothing too substantial yet. Turns out the sister of the suicidal waitress slammed her with the truth just before she turned her brain to mush" Dean eyed Anna-Page's beer watching as she finished off the dregs.

"So, what? Maybe she already had some suicidal thoughts?"

"Could be. Don't really know for sure" Dean shrugged opening a beer for himself "Another?" He gestured one towards Anna-Page

"Nah, I'm good for now. Where's Sam?"

"Out gettin' food." Deans phone began to vibrate, lifting it up he checked the caller I.D "Or he was..." He answered the phone "Yeah Sammy?"

"There's been another one. Dentist just drilled his patient" Dean pulled a small face.

"You mean the non-sexy kind of drilling right?" Sam shook his head.

"50 bucks says he's mixed up in all the crazy."

"You think?" Dean glanced to Anna-Page

"Best bet we have so far, I'm gunna go talk to him see what I can find, Call you if I get anything."

"Alrighty. Sounds like a plan"

"And Dean..."

"Yeah Sammy?"

"Watch Anna, alright?" Sam glanced left and right before, jogging across the road

"Don't worry about it. Happy questioning." Dean hung the phone up sliding it onto the table.

"Well looks like foods been put onto the back burner. Dentist just drilled his patient"

"He did mean the Non-sexy drilling didn't he?"

"Seems so" Dean gave a firm nod, Sighing before taking another deep gulp of his beer.

"So then... Sister gets a big gulp of the truth and blows her head off, but what made the older sister confess in the first place?"

"Who knows, Hopefully after Sammy's finished with the dentist we'll have a little more to go on, but for now. We're on square one." Anna-Page nodded watching as Dean took yet another drink finishing off his beer. He set the glass down upon the table before leaning back on the couch.

"So Anna, What about you? Got any family?"

"No one but my father." Anna-Page shrugged leaning on the edge of the couch

"No mother?"

"Oh she was there for a while... Ran out when the job got too much for her 'ya know?" Dean shuffled forward somewhat

"So what, hunter family?"

"Started like that yup, but then yeah. Mother went byesies and Daddy stopped talking."

"Isn't family great?"

"Emphatically. How could we ever manage without them?" The pair shared a quiet chuckle. "Well you were lucky, least you have Sam right?"

"yeah... I'm not too sure you'd call it luck." Dean smiled though dropped the expression soon after sitting up, now level with Anna-Page

"Trouble?"

"Sort of. It's no big deal" Dean shook his head "Just one of our usual brotherly spats" Anna-Page gave a nod of understanding

"Alrighty. I won't pry any further"

"I appreciate it. Nice to know your personal life can stay personal now and then." Anna-Page nodded in agreement. "So what of your father then? You said he was taken by demons? Why would they want him?" Anna-Page shrugged her shoulders gently rubbing a hand against her temple.

"I ask myself the same thing... My father's smart... He's knows a lot. Been in the game a while you know?" Dean slumped forward slightly listening to her. "So we're sitting there one night, I go out to fetch a beer, come back and theres a whole host and haggle of demon's in the living room, expressing they work for some bitch called Crowley" Dean's attention perked

"Wait, Crowley? That son of a bitch had your father?" Dean straightened up staring at her, in a way as if to silently judge her "Your father must have known something pretty damn special to be able to get tangled up by that bitch."

"Take it you know him? Well... As I said... He's been in the game a while" Dean squinted slightly.

"A while as in immortal" Anna-Page knitted her brows together looking to him  
"What're you suggesting Dean..." Dean stared at her seriously, a small silence over coming the pair

"I could smell you Anna. Literally, smell you, and it was far to strong to be just some human covered in vamp shit."

"Dean-"

"We can sit here, and we can talk civil. But right now I don't really trust a damn word you say, but if all this story checks out, the only reason your father has for being snapped up by Crowley is that he knows some big shit stuff that only ancients seem to be able to get a hold of" Anna-Page weighed his point before giving a gentle nod.

"Alright."

"Alright? The hell you mean 'Alright'"

"I mean alright. I understand where you're coming from, I can see why you'd think such things and clearly I should have worded things differently. Dean, I know I'm not trusted, and I understand this, but honestly. I'm telling you everything. Brutal honesty here... I'm keeping nothing from you." Anna-Page stared him straight in the eyes, the pair simply watching each other a while before Dean broke contact.

"Alright... Alright. I, uh.. Thanks..." Dean got to his feet "Sorry... I guess..." He shrugged lightly

"Dean, don't apologize. You say to me what ever you want, because I'll listen and I'll talk. Key to a healthy relationship is honesty." Dean nodded a while dragging his thumb over his forehead.

"I appreciate truly... I think this stress is really getting to me"

"It gets to us all Deany boy. Gets to us all." Anna-Page leant back with a small laugh.

* * *

**And That's the first chapter! God knows if I'll continue but I do enjoy Supernatural owo.. **


	2. Enter Crowley

Tapping gently upon the electrical device, there was soon a small bleep of acknowledgment the Camcorder flickering on only to focus its self upon a prisoner. Bound tightly to a chair in silver chains sat a tall, white male. Who, despite being bound, looked to be unharmed. Brownish-blonde hair spilled past his ears, blue eyes glaring directly at the man behind the camera.

"Well? Don't just sit there brooding. State your name and race for the camera" A rather amused voice echoed about the area. A demon clad in a black suit strutting out from behind the camera slowly coming into focus.

"Ah Crowley... This has to be one of the most amusing things you've done yet" The male rolled his head towards him watching the demon before he circled around the chair.

"Humor me." Crowley span back to face him holding his hands behind his back "State your name and race for the camera" Crowley turned away from him once more walking towards a trolley full of 'appliances' for this certain trade. Picking up a small glass beaker, Crowley filled it half way with salt before filling it with holy water. The male currently captured by the man gave a small struggle before huffing focusing upon the camera smirking rather charmingly.

"Mihail Boyka Meizonnett. Blood crier..." Mihail dragged his eyes back to watch the demon king.

"and what exactly is a blood crier?" Crowley tinkered away, adding different measurements of salt to holy water.

"A blood crier is what you get when you make someone ingest a mixture of vampires blood and dead mans blood..." Crowley turned leaning against his trolley of tools.

"Which gives you what form of power, exactly?" Mihail rolled his eyes before huffing.

"Blood criers have a high regeneration speed, We're immortal.. kind of.. We're easily kill able... We're just smart enough not to expose our selves. Unlike other monsters. We don't care for human blood, or their soul, or their organs... We just live.. When a blood crier is hit by blood, skin to skin contact... Be it their own blood or someone elses, though monster blood is said to be more... effective... The blood criers levels increase, they're faster, stronger, more agile. The more blood on the skin, the bigger threat you have on your hands. Though the blood is also... Euphoric to a blood crier" Crowley quirked an eyebrow.

"Euphoric?" he cracked a small smirk

"The more blood, the bigger the threat... But the more blood, the bigger the distraction and the louder the moans..." Mihail blew a section of his fringe getting the hair out his face.

"Hence why you've been treated so good. See! Not a scratch on you!" Crowley rounded his trolley to the back of Mihail, petting his lightly on the head. "But... It makes it very hard to extract information from you..." Mihail chuckled slightly.

"Doesn't mean you haven't tried, failed miserably, but tried." Crowley Paused a moment looking over Mihail, before staring at him unphased.

"Now that hurt my feelings." Crowley paced back and forth behind the chair "So, I've tried silver, just touching you with it, Nothing. I've tried holy water, salt, extracts of latin and the results are..."

"Nothing happened~" Crowley stared at Mihail.

"Now you're just being spiteful"

"What can I say. I'm just that kind of guy" Crowley smirked darkly taking the cup of holy water with the lower measure of salt

"I guess you are." Dumping it upon Mihail's head, Crowley raised an eyebrow as Mihail almost jolted upward from the chair

"That was FUCKING COLD!" Mihail shuddered gently, his eyes flickering to focus on Crowley

"So... Were you jumping from the cold... Or from the minor pain. You see usually cold screams are much more high pitched and girly, you didn't even make a sound so... Lets move up to half salt..." Crowley picked up the beaker of holy water that was earlier filled half way with salt, pouring it out slowly on Mihail's arm who screamed in pain. Mihail's eyes flickered from the beaker to Crowley who's dark smirk gave his face an all round smug look. "Now... We can get to some serious talking..."

"Fuck.. You..." Mihail spat in his general direction earning him a look of distaste.

"You know. I truly wondered if it would work, You see you said your race.. A mix of Dead man's blood and vampire, correct?" Crowley took a few paces forward before spinning on his heels looking to his prisoner.

"Yes..." Mihail watched him warily.

"Well, a Dead man is pretty much a ghost. You salt ghosties... and Holy water well... That works on most things. It's like a panacea for paranormal. Now vampires... They're silver haters right?" Mihail watched Crowley carefully as the demon paced before him.

"I... Suppose..." Flinching Mihail watched the gleam as Crowley tilted the silver machete in the light.

"So this is what I'm going to do... This machete? Pretty isn't it... Pure silver... I think I'm going to leave it in here... submerged in salt and holy water" Mihail sneered, glaring towards the demon king. "Ohh You know where I'm going with this idea don't 'ya? Haha.. Well by the time I get round to using it. The salty holy water should be clinging to it quite nicely and then... Swish... Down goes the Blood crier dead as dead." With a happy little chuckle Crowley kicked forward a trough, filling it almost to the brim with salt before pouring in the holy water carefully, poking the tip of the machete around within the concoction to dissolve some of the salt into the mix before topping it up with more holy water. He then gently laid the silver machete within the trough, placed a lid on it, and pushed it off to the side.

"Well aren't you fucking imaginative..." Mihail glared at him harshly

"This is only the beginning mate..." Crowley gave Mihail a swift wink before leaving through the steel door.

The days for Mihail were worse than the nights, Crowley left in the early mornings to do god knows what which left Mihail to ponder upon past memories and events. A time he hated that little bit worse than the torture. Shivering gently still chronic pain, Mihail lifted his head glancing around the room that had become his prison. The walls lined with large bags of salt and gallons of holy water. Mihail tilted his head cracking his joints before focusing upon the ever recording camera.

"Saving this for later are we.. YOU SICK FUCK. I ALREADY TOLD YOU ALL I FUCKING KNOW!" Mihail struggled profusely, trying fervently to rip his arms from the bindings, clearly wanting to get out of his chair.

"The canary's being rather loud, banging around in it's cage this evening..." The steel door at the top of his prison slowly slid open, light spilling into the dark chamber. Mihail looked away a minute before letting his eyes readjust the ominous shadow of Crowley slowly spilling over him. "Does he want to play already?"

"Just let me go... I've told you everything I know. I've answered every damned question.." Mihail struggled once again.

"You have been a good boy I'll give you that, but I don't appreciate the answers you gave me... There's also the matter..." Crowley began his slow steps towards Mihail shoving the steel door shut behind him. "of you hurting my feelings at the very beginning of all this..." Crowley Smirked darkly at Mihail's confused turned angry expression. "So Then my little caged birdy." Crowley Walked over to a bag of salt, hooking it onto a freight hook before starting up the mechanics, the hook dragging it and lining the bag over Mihail's head. "Where's purgatory?"

"I told you! I don't know!? I don't even know if we go to purgatory!?" Mihail panicked looking from Crowley to the salt bag.

"Well of course you wouldn't know that much you twit. Unless one of you died and came back and told you so" Crowley snorted pulling out a scalpel walking towards the salt bag.

"Well none of us have died to even try that!" Crowley stopped in his tracks, knitting his brows together before looking at Mihail.

"none of you have died... How would you possibly know that?" He tilted his head, watching Mihail look around sheepishly

"how many of us do you think there are?" Mihail squinted a moment.

"Like any other monster. Lots." Crowley Shrugged.

"Tell me... How did you even know about us...Or about me for that matter?" Mihail tilted his head

"Through a very old book of Samuel's... It was actually the first I've heard of you... Oh... You're a Rare one aren't you..." Crowley went from confused to smug in a few minutes flat. "How many of you are there?" Mihail looked away from him, not quite enjoying his silence Crowley ripped his scalpel through the salt bag, smothering the Blood crier in salt. Mihail flinched slightly watching Crowley move to the other side of the room lifting up a bucket of salted holy water.

"No, wait, wait!" Mihail flinched away as Crowley threw the salted holy water over him. Giving a roaring scream, Mihail clung to the arms of the chair gasping and huffing "T-there's two of us..."

"Two? Only two?" Crowley's smug expression was once again taken over by confusion.

"K-kept it in the family..." Mihail panted softly.

"So I take it you're the alpha hm...?" Mihail looked to Crowley nodding. "Oh this is delightful... It's a shame you don't seem to actually know anything of good use though hm..." Crowley sighed heaving another bucket of holy water over the blood crier, smiling at the dull cry it resulted in, walking over to the salt bags, he set it up on the freight hook before spilling it upon the blood crier smiling happily at the screams of pain and imminent begs and pleading it produced. "Ah, I love the sound of broken toys..."

"FUCK YOU!" Mihail struggled against his bindings his right wrist slowly loosening, noting the fact Crowley hadn't realised Mihail hissed and slowed his struggles.

"That's it birdy, calm your feathers... So Who is this other one then hm...Kept it in the family so... Wife? brother?"

"I won't tell you anything about her..." Mihail glared at Crowley

"Oh so it's a female. That would be a nice change of pace, The only woman we has is a jin.. she doesn't have a pleasant scream" Crowley chuckled feeling rather smug of himself. Silence clung to the air, Mihail refusing to relay any other forms of information, the only sounds Crowley managing to get from him being Mihail's violent screams of pain. "Maybe you're not so broken after all hm..."

"Go to hell..." Mihail huffed constantly moving his arms attempting to loosen his bindings, the one upon his right arm slowly but surely giving way.

"Don't you understand Birdy..." With another splash of salted holy water and a gut wrenching scream, Crowley smiled lovingly towards his captive. "We're already there."

* * *

**A/N: Welp! Here'ssss Crowley~ Though the next chapter will jump back to Anna and the boys. Thanks for reading Reviews/Criticism are most welcome! **


	3. The truth

Clinking filled the room of the motel as Anna-Page and Dean continued conducting their rigorous research.

"Alright, carefully now Anna..." Dean watched closely as Anna-Page sucked out the dregs of the last beer, standing upon the arm chair she leant forwards slowly and carefully placing the beer bottle upon the top of their pyramid. "Steady..." Anna-Page hopped off the arm chair moving to Deans side admiring the 21-bottle pyramid.

"It's... Beautiful" Anna-Page clipped off the top of two more beers leaving only one aside for sam.

"One of my more proudest moments... Right here. To us!" Tapping their beer together they then proceeded to down more than half of it. Dean jolting as a vibration crept up his back pocket.

"Sammy?" Anna-Page quirked an eyebrow as Dean flicked out his phone taking a glance at caller I.D.

"Yeah. Sammy." He flipped open the phone placing it to his ear. "Anything from marathon man?"

"Not exactly. He hung himself in his cell before I could get to him." Dean pulled a small face.

"Yikes.." He turned to glance towards Anna-Page who seemed to be still admiring their beer-mid

"But he was definitely involved. Just got the scoop from his assistant." Sam checked the road before walking out turning towards the direction of the morgue.

"Yeah?" Dean fidgeted upon the spot

"Yeah. Let's say the stuff that his patient was confessing to - I'd have murdered him, too." Sam rocked his jar somewhat turning the corner.

"So, root canal and Russian roulette... Both of 'em, it's like they were cursed, right? I mean, people are just compelled to puke the truth all over 'em?" Dean Ran his finger back and forth just above his eyebrow.

"Oh, getting hit with the ugly truth, you go postal? I'd call that a curse. Do me a favor - I'm going to the morgue to check out the body. Why don't you take the dentist's office, see what you see?" Sam paused outside the building, glancing around himself.

"Yeah. No problem." Hanging up and putting his phone back into his back pocket he turned to Anna-Page. "Looks like the dentist was involved; Going out to check out the dental office."

"Sounds like a plan. Anything you'd want checking out. I can't really make another beer-mid" Anna-Page rocked on her heels.

"Yeah.. Actually, if you could have a look into doppelgängers for me." Anna-Page pulled a small face of confusion.

"Doppelgängers? What you think someone's taking others places and spewing truth"

"It's possible." Dean rocked his jaw a little before shrugging towards Anna-Page. "Anyway, I'll call you later tell you what I find."

"Alrighty" Anna-Page moved to the kitchen table opening up the laptop and starting some actual research for the first time in this case. Leaving the motel Dean made his way towards the dentists office. Glancing around, making sure the cost was clear. Dean ducked under the police tape treading carefully into a small office.

"He really did drill him..." Dean shuddered pulling a small face of disgust as he looked at the dental tools, Moving away from the bloodied dentist chair he found his way to a saxophone with an unopened pack of reeds upon a receipt from Harry's House Of Horns. Knitting his brows together a faint memory came to him. Jane Patterson the waitress that had blown her brains out also had a receipt from the same music shop. Placing the reeds down. Dean moved to his next destination. After a short walk Dean looked up at the instrument shop making his way inside.

"Welcome To Harry's House Of Horns, I'm Harry! come on in, and how can I help you?" The rather short man behind the counter waved Dean forward.

"Hi there. I was wondering if you could tell me if you've seen these two" Dean flashed a smile and his FBI badge, before passing forward two photographs, one of Jane and the other of Paul Conley, the dentist.

"Jane and Dr. Conley. I heard. Awful. What do I have to do with it?" Harry looked up from the photo's to focus on Dean.

"Honestly? You're the only thing they have in common. Did they say anything to you before they, uh...?"

"Sorry. Not really." Harry frowned slightly, shaking his head. He passed the photo's back to Dean.

"Right. Ah, I was just fishing. Thanks." Dean tucked the photo's into his jackets inner pocket.

"Hey, by the way, how 'bout my horn?" Harry inquired

"Sorry?" Dean knitted his brow together.

"Stolen horn?" Harry quirked an eyebrow before dean nodded remembering the article about it in the days paper.

"Right. Yeah. We're - we're working on it." Dean flashed another smile and a nod before turning to leave.

"Well, I hope so. Thing's one-in-a-billion." Dean paused a moment turning back to face him.

"What makes it one-in-a-billion again?" He asked with a small confused look on his face.

"It's a museum piece. And near as anyone can tell, about a thousand years old." Harry pointed towards a pedestal next to the counter which held a picture of the stolen instrument.

"Where's it from?" Dean glanced from Harry to the photo then back again.

"No one knows."

"When did it get swiped?" Dean focused on Harry

"About... two weeks ago - same day Jane died." Dean swallowed slightly before smiling looking to him.

"Thanks for your time, I'll be sure to get our boys on it." Taking his phone from his pocket, Dean turned leaving the shop and dialling up Anna-Page, placing the phone to his ear.

"What'dya need Deany boy?" Anna-Page exited out of busty asian beauty's dot com and focused upon a page explaining doppelgängers.

"I need you to look up something for me, Anything you can find on a holy instrument, something that forces the truth." Dean checked the road before jogging over.

"I looked into that doppelgänger thing, nothing here about them making others commit suicide, via truth or not. They usually try to take over the copied persons life completely, right down to their personality." Anna-Page swapped tabs pulling up another search.

"Well I guess that's out then." Dean walked down the street eyeing a small bar on the side road, yet walking past going towards the motel. There was a small pause in talking before Anna-Page piped up.

"Ok I got something here; Gabriel's Horn of truth... Said to rain down the truth upon those who hear it's tone" Anna-Page leant back in her seat.

"Alright... I'm turning the corner now. You're about to meet another friend of ours." Dean hung up shoving his phone into his back pocket and opening the motel door, finding Anna-Page sitting upon a kitchen chair, one leg over the other focused upon him.

"Another friend?" She tilted her head noting Dean was alone.

"You'll see." walking into the kitchen and grabbing a few glasses, Dean proceeded to pour himself and Anna-Page a glass of whiskey before taking the seat opposite her. "Castiel? Hello? Possible loose nuke down here, angelic weapon. Kinda your department. You hear that, Cas?" Anna-Page stared at Dean a moment before a small flapping sound gusted through the room, a rather handsome, what Anna-Page presumed Angel, standing before them.

"Hello Dean, and... Abomination..." Castiel tilted his head at Anna-Page's presence before focusing upon Dean. Anna-Page's expression dropped darkly. She eye'd the angel watching him carefully as she sipped at her drink.

"Are you kidding me? I have been on red alert about Sam, and you come for some stupid horn?!" Dean Rocked his jaw glaring at the angel not taking in the name Castiel had given to Anna-Page.

"Something's wrong with Sam?" Anna-Page knitted her brow together staring at Dean as she went unnoticed for the moment.

"You asked me to be here, and I came." Castiel stood stoic.

"I - I've been asking you to be here for days, you dick!" Dean downed his drink before slamming the glass back on the table glaring at Castiel

"I didn't come about Sam because I have nothing to offer about Sam." Castiel was some what abashed.

"Well, that's great, because for all we know, he's just gift wrap for Lucifer." Dean rubbed his hand against his forehead, slumping in the chair.

"No, he's... he's not Lucifer." Castiel reached for the whiskey bottle tilting it over Dean's glass refilling it.

"And how do you know that?" Dean glared somewhat

"If Lucifer escaped the cage, we'd feel it." Castiel placed the whiskey bottle down, sparing Anna-Page another glance

"What is wrong with him?" Dean asked somewhat hopefully

"I don't know, Dean. I'm sorry." looking down Castiel gave a small inaudible sigh.

"What happened to you, Cas? You used to be human, or at least like one." Dean reached forwards nudging the refilled glass around with his fingers.

"I'm at war. Certain... regrettable things are now required of me... Who's this" Castiel lifted his head and gestured towards Anna-Page

"Anna-Page. She's a friend. Gabriel's Horn of Truth? Is it a real thing?" Dean glanced to Anna-Page a moment before looking at Castiel.

"You've seen it?" Castiel seemed to watch Anna-Page a while with an air of almost jealousy before focusing upon Dean.

"We think it's in town. Something's forcing people..." Dean stopped as Castiel was gone as quickly as his appeared the same noise echoing through out the room.

"Oh, well, you're welcome!" Dean huffed taking a drink of his whiskey. The sound yet again entered the room Castiel now situated behind Dean.

"It isn't the Horn of Truth." Dean swiveled to look at him

"What are you talking about? You were gone for like two seconds. Where did you look?" pulling a face of disbelief Dean watched the angel.

"Everywhere." Castiel said firmly once again sneaking a glance towards Anna-Page, who nodded her drink towards him with a smile, knocking back the alcohol.

"Right. Well, nice seeing you, anyway. Back to square one Anna." Dean turned away from Castiel, who quickly looked between Dean and Anna.

"Dean." Castiel's expression faltered as the hunter didn't turn back to face him.

"What?" Dean finished off his whiskey.

"About your brother. I... I don't know what's wrong with him, but I do want to help. I'll make inquiries." One again the fluttery noise echoed about the motel room.

"Yeah... Thanks." Dean sighed somewhat.

"Well he's certainly charming" Anna-Page placed her now empty glass upon the table.

"He's a dick..." Dean lifted himself from his chair. "Going out Anna... Look into anything that can cause truth."

"Will do" Anna-Page reopened the laptop.

Sam hovered by the coroner who pulled Paul's body out from it's compartment.

"Now, I'd actually like to see all the suicides that came in this week, not just Dr. Giggles. Is that gonna be a problem?" Sam placed his hands in his pockets looking to the coroner.

"Well, they're - they're already gone." The coroner seemed somewhat sheepish

"As in transferred?" sam inquired.

"Yeah, not exactly." The coroner looked away from Sam who pulled a small face of confusion.

"Would you like to tell me what's going on here, or should I have a little chat with your supervisor?" Staring coldly at the coroner Sam tilted his head.

"They're gone." The coroner said with an air of confidence.

"As in... Gone, gone?" Sam stared at the coroner as he nodded in confirmation leading Sam to a much more confused state.

Dean, made his way to the bar he had spotted earlier, making his way inside and sitting at the counter. Dean glanced up at the Television seeing a rather new reporter he recognised as Ashley Frank from 'Frank talk' Dean looked away towards the bar tender ordering a shot before blowing it down, shaking his head at the small rush.

"Another?" The bartender smiled lifting the drink towards the glass.

"No thanks, I'm uh.. I'm working" the woman gave Dean a look of disbelief, Dean shrugged before the vibration of his phone distracted him. Sam once again shown on the caller I.D.

"Hey, what's up?" Dean leant back somewhat

"All the bodies are gone." Sam looked around before walking up to a building the plaque upon the side reading 'Carlton Court'

"What do you mean, they just vanished?" knitting his brows together Dean glanced to the bartender before looking back at the counter.

"That's what the coroner said. But I got a lead. One of the missing bodies, she died a whole week before everybody else." Sam looked around before entering the building.

"Suicide?"

"Reported as a car accident, but no reason it couldn't have been." Sam checked the list of room numbers

"So then that would make her our patient zero, right?" Dean leant forwards once again resting on the ledge of the bar

"I'm thinking maybe. Whatever got this whole curse thing rolling started with her. I'm at her place now, corner of Burnham and 159th."

"Yeah, give me 10." Dean hung up dropping the phone onto the bar before looking to the still waiting bartender

"You know what? I will have that other one." Dean tapped his glass upon the wood.

"Thought you were working?" the bartender asked with a small smile filling the shot glass

"I am working up to it." Dean rubbed his eyes

"You okay?" she gave a small look of sympathy

"No, not really." Dean placed his hands on the counter lifting the shot.

"On me." She nodded towards the shot in Dean's hand. "Anything else I can get you?"

"I'd just like the freakin' truth." Dean drained the shot placing the glass back upon the counter shaking his head. "But I'll settle for another one." The bartender smiled leaning over to refill the shot.

"Sometimes I think I can't get pregnant 'cause God knows my marriage is a sham. Why'd I say that? I mean, I've been snorting oxy all day. Why'd I say that?"the bartender stared at Dean in disbelief confused of herself.

"I'm pretty sure I know..." Dean lifted up, paying for his drink before moving to leave the bar, brushing past a woman seated at one of the tables

"I'm sitting like this so you'll look at my breasts. I just bought them. I need a lot of attention." The woman dragged her spoon around slowly in her coffee flashing Dean a nice smile

"Good luck with that." Dean paused a moment then left the bar, only to re enter glancing at the woman's chest tilting his head "Not bad..." Taking his phone from his pocket; Dean dialled up Bobby.

"Hey, anything you're itchin' to tell me?"

"Not really. Sorry to disappoint." Bobby entered his kitchen picking up a beer.

"Ah, that's all right. I'm just testing a theory." Dean checked the road signs before walking onwards

"Well, I'm here hittin' the books while drinking a nice glass of milk, while watching 'Tori & Dean.'" Bobby shrugged before standing straight realising what he said

"Wh- wait, w-who and Dean?" Dean stopped in his tracks in a moment of utter confusion before he continued onwards.

"Tori Spelling. I'm a huge fan. Girl's a real talent." Bobby said confidently

"Oh, I guess it does work over the phone." Dean said to himself, swiftly crossing the road

"You know what else? I get a pedicure once in a while - this nice Vietnamese joint." Bobby took a seat in his living room kicking off his boots

"Okay. Okay, please stop." Dean pulled a face of small disturbance

"This one gal, Nhung Phuong, her name means 'velvet Phoenix.' Tiny thing, but the grip on her. She starts on my toes, and I feel like I am gonna-"

"Whoa, whoa! Hey, come on, ma-" Dean almost threw his phone "now I'm scarred for life. Thank you."

"I never told anyone that. Why am I telling you? Maybe 'cause you're my favorite. Although, Sam's a better hunter. Lately, anyway." Bobby relaxed into his chair "Whoa. Why the hell am I tellin' you this?!"

"Because I'm cursed." Dean paused rubbing his forehead

"Cursed?" Bobby knitted his brows together

"Yes." he said with a nod

"How is it... that half the time you clean a mess, you end up dirty?"

"Actually, this might be the best thing that's happened to me in a while." Dean gave a small nod to himself

"What do you mean? Dean... Dean, what damn fool move are you about to-"

"I gotta go." Dean swiftly quipped.

" did you know my first girlfriend turned out to be a -"

"NO. No." Dean swiftly hung up "Nope, mhnn mhmm, no. Don't need that Bobby. No." Dean then changed his attention to sam.

"This is Sam. Leave a message." The answer phone picked up.

"Sam, it's me. Listen, I'm on my way to you, but if you get this before then, give me a call back. There's a few things I want to ask you." Dean once again brought the phone down only this time to ring Anna-Page. "Anna. How's the research going, because I've been blasted with an ass full of tru-"

"Oh hell if I know... I've been watching porn for 2 hours..." Anna-Page jolted up from her position on the couch "Well shit..." Dean once again stopped in his tracks moderately shocked by the news turning on the spot.

"Porn huh... Interesting..." Dean rubbed his temple "So... You have nothing... No news at all?"

"Well... Donna-Mae's been a naughty girl..." Dean almost face palmed.

"Completely irrelevant..." suddenly a thought came to him. "Wait, Donna-Mae? You're not just watching porn but you're watching my porn?! The porn I keep hidden away in my private folders!?" Dean glanced around before ducking to the side having said that rather loudly.

"Well... You didn't hide it too well..."

"... Did you like it?" Dean asked genuinely curious

"They've got some pretty camera angles..." Dean snorted with laughter

"Yeah they do.. Now c'mon, Get your pervy ass to Carlton court. We're meeting Sammy"

"Ooh~ Sammy-Sue..." Anna-Page gave a small seductive laugh before she grabbed her coat and the keys to the motel room, leaving and entering a small run into town.

"...You like Sammy?" There was silence on the line before Anna-Page's small voice answered.

"He has nice hair..." Dean sighed shaking his head.

"Just... Just stay there actually, We'll probably end up coming back to you."

"Hm... As you wish Deany~" hanging up, Dean was reluctant to move, needing a moment to take in and process the just heard information.

Sam was let in by what he assumed to be the deceased's room mate who gestured him to sit.

"So, why is there an investigation for a car accident?" the woman started as she took a seat looking towards Sam

"It wasn't an accident. Corey committed suicide." Sam placed his hands together watching as the room mate began to break down placing a hand over her face.

"You know... I wondered. I-I'm sorry. I just..." Sam grabbed the tissue box from the table next to them, handing them to her.

"So, you had some idea Corey might have taken her own life?" He watched as she began to wipe away some of her tears.

"Well... she had been going through a bit of a hard time lately... at school. And then, um, her cat, Mittens, had just ran away. But, really, it was her boyfriend. She was sure that he was cheating on her. But he was just very good at covering his tracks. Which, of course, made her completely obsessed with-"

"-finding out the truth." Sam nodded finishing her sentence.

"Yeah." She nodded before pulling out another tissue"

"You mind if I check out her room?" The room mate pointed towards the room in question. Lifting up from his seat Sam entered and began looking around before he found a box under the bed, opening it up he tilted his head looking through various hoodoo items before lifting out a cats skull. "Sorry Mittens..." He placed the skull back in the boc before tucking the box into his inner jacket pocket before moving biding his good byes to the room mate and exiting the apartment making his way down the stairs where he ran into Dean.

"Hey, where you been? I found something." They pair turned starting to walk down the stairs.

"It can wait. We got to talk." Dean watched Sam carefully.

"Yeah. What's up?" Sam looked back to him with a quizzical expression.

"There's a few things I want to ask you, and, uh, you're gonna tell me the truth."

"Uh, yeah, Dean. Of course. What are you talking about? Whoa. Are you saying you're..." Sam knitted his brow together watching Dean

"I asked for the truth. And you know what? I'm getting it. So, like I said, I have a few questions for you. When that vamp attacked me, why did you just stand there?" Dean watched Sam carefully.

"I-I didn't. I froze." Sam faltered, closing his eyes and pulling a more sympathetic expression turning on the puppy eyes.

"You froze. You have been Terminator since you got back." Dean stared in disbelief.

"I don't know. Shock? And then it was too late. I feel terrible about it. Believe me. Dean... I can't lie here. Do you really think I would let something like that happen on purpose? You're my brother. H-how could you even-" Sam went on before Dean jumped in

"Okay. Okay. Sorry. I...I thought - I thought I saw something. I... I guess I was wrong. It's just been a really, really bad day." Dean rubbed his temples softly.

"Hey. It's okay. I got your back, all right? I always have." Sam smiled placing a reassuring hand on Dean's shoulder a moment before letting him go

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean turned from him, Sam's expression dropping as they left going to baby before driving back to the motel.

"Welcome back boys." Sam took Anna-Page's place at the laptop before taking out the box of hoodoo placing it on the table.

"So! Here's what I got from Patient 0. A summoning I should think, she believed her boyfriend was cheating on her and became obsessed with finding out the truth."

"So she went other worldly to find it hm..." Dean flicked open the box lifting up the cat skull pulling a face at it before glancing to Anna-Page who chuckled

"Meow, Meow." Dean gave an immature chuckle.

"Hey. Put Mittens down." Sam stared at Dean.

"Mittens... So you mean this was her pet?" Dean pulled a face of disturbance.

"Well, she was obsessed" Sam shrugged typing away on the computer.

"I think you mean crazy." Anna-Page piped up from the couch.

"All right, so cat skull, uh, grains-of-paradise seed, devil's shoestring. Mix 'em well, you got yourself, as I predicted, a summoning spell."

"Demon?"

"God." Sam flipped the laptop towards the pair showing a passage on Veritas the goddess of truth. "Corey was so desperate for the truth about her boyfriend's cheating heart, she went digging around. Nothing panned out, so she went looking for a different kind of help." Sam turned the laptop back to face him.

"opened a Door she couldn't close" Dean nodded at the theory. Anna-Page lifted herself off the couch moving to Dean's side whispering idly by his side.

"Man Sammy-Sue's passionate about his work hm..." Dean turned to stare at her, pointing towards her, and whispering back.

"Stop it. Right now." He moved his attention back to Sam.

"Yeah. Now anyone in town who asks aloud for the truth invokes Veritas. And she doesn't just give it to you. She slams you with it until you kill yourself and she gets her tribute." Sam seemed to be unaware of the conversation going off between the two.

"So, all that "tribute" vanishing from the morgue. What do you think, uh, Soylent Green situation?" Dean glanced towards Anna-Page who seemed to be watching Sam rather closely.

"God I love the way his hair just... slips off to the side" She whispered, Dean waited for Sam to be busied with the internet article before turning to Anna-Page once more.

"I will tape your mouth shut, I swear to god" Dean looked away swiftly focusing on Sam.

"Gods got to eat, too. Which means we got to take her out or you're on the menu." Sam looked between Anna-Page and Dean rather suspiciously.

"All right, well, what do we know, besides crazy cat lady? Go sit down Anna, you're uh... Kinda creeping me out. Little too close" Dean waved her away, Anna-Page only giving a small chuckle.

"Sure I'll let the b-... Men... Talk..." Dean rocked his jaw slightly, as Sam watched her sit on the couch somewhat confused.

"Well, dogs are her Achilles heel." Dean nodded in agreement

"Naturally"

"And she was a pretty hands-on goddess back in the day. Her thing was coming down from the mountain to speak truth to the masses. She wanted more than tribute. She wanted to be worshipped." Sam looked up to Dean.

"An attention whore." Anna-Page quipped earning herself a chuckle from Dean.

"And what is the 21st-century version of speaking truth to the masses?" Dean turned towards Anna-Page who looked from the two of them to the muted Television currently showing the 'Frank talk' news section.

"Think we may have our goddess." The three hunters waited till night fall before piling into the impala making their way towards the T.V studio. Anna-Page stayed within the impala as the boys broke into the station, and made their way back out, Sam carrying a tower computer.

"So you really think this God is slumming as some farm-league Diane Sawyer?" Sam followed Dean carefully ducking behind a rather large 'Ashley Frank' poster before continuing towards the Impala. Anna-Page opening the doors for them

"Eh, call it a hunch..." The boys swiftly ducked into the car, Sam pushing the computer into the boot of the car. They then returned to the motel hooking the computer up to the laptop and beginning their long night of watching through the raw footage of Ashley Franks 'Frank talk'. The trio exchanging moments watching through the tiresome reel.

"She's creepy. I mean, the hair alone. I don't know, man. Maybe there's nothing here." Anna-Page passed them both a beer taking her seat behind them.

"I don't know... Maybe." Sam sped up the footage somewhat to decrease their watch time, Anna-Page and Dean slowly lost consciousness the pair falling asleep leaving Sam, who was wholly focused upon the recording, to sift through it. The sun rose shedding light into the room stirring Dean and Anna-Page as the sound of barking echoed from the tape. "Hey. Hey. You two." Sam nudged the pair into full awakening.

"Got something?" Dean leant forward supping on his still partially full beer from last night. Sam rewound the recording pausing as Ashley jolted away from a dog her eyes gaining an unnatural glow.

"Looks like our guess was right" Anna-Page pat the boys shoulders lifting up from her seat and stretching. The trio once again piled into the Impala driving back to the television station where they waited for their mark. Sure enough Ashley Frank waved to her colleges and drove away, Dean creeping forwards and following behind her. Pulling up to a huge modernist house, Dean parked the impala near by. Sam pulled out a small jar of red liquid, gesturing to Dean who passed forward three knives, Anna-Page and Dean watching as Sam dipped the knives in the jar.

"Do I want to ask?" Anna-Page piped up from the partition of the seats

"Dogs blood" Sam replied swiftly.

"Do I even want to know where you got that?" Dean pulled a face of disgust before taking the knife Sam handed towards him. Anna-Page doing the same.

"Probably not."

"Gross..." Anna-Page stuck her tongue out, after a moment the trio left the car, slowly and silently making their way into Ashley's house, that seemed rather far from the usual supernatural encounters.

"So where's all the creep?" Dean looked around before they focused on a cat following it down the stairs coming upon a mosaic of Veritas, recognisable from the article Sam was reading online. Refocusing on the cat. The trio followed it into a much darker room, the body of the dentist on an operating slab.

"...Wish I never asked" Dean glanced around the blood strewn room.

"You came for Dinner~!" A rather pleased voice came from behind them, The trio turned to see Ashley Frank now dressed in more suitable goddess clothing, with a wave of the hand they flew back into the wall, all of them crashing and ranking upon the floor lying there unconscious. After some time the boys finally roused finding themselves tied fast, Dean glanced around jolting at the mutilated corpse above their heads, inadvertently nudging Anna-Page awake. "Sit tight..." The trio looked up at the presumed goddess as she ripped the tongue from the dentist "You guys are up next... " With a smile she bit into the tongue, Anna-Page and Dean looking away disgusted. Sam on the other hand didn't really care as he covertly slipped a knife into his hands and began on his bindings "The tongue... is the tastiest part. It's where the lies roll off. Mhn.. I cannot wait to try yours~! I've seen liars before but you three... Gold standard"

"Point of professional pride..." Dean smiled falsely towards Veritas

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you, Dean. You know what happens when you base your life on lies, right? The truth comes along and... So, while you've still got your tongue, God knows you've got an earful." Veritas dropped the tongue back onto the medical table taking a seat next to Dean. "I think it's your turn to spill some. How 'bout we play a little truth or truth? What should we ask Dean first, hmm? Something... Personal about you?" Veritas looked towards Sam "Or maybe... The doubts about you..." Veritas moved her gaze to Anna-Page.

"Oh I'm well aware of his doubts about me" Anna-Page snorted. Veritas tilted her head, taking Anna-Page's reaction as an insult.

"Well you do keep lying to him... Why don't you tell them the truth, Elzanna. What are you again?" Dean and Sam glanced towards Anna-Page who tried her best to remain silent.

"I-I'm a blood crier... A-A monster... Not your typical monster..." Dean's eyes roamed over Anna-Page's face in disbelief.

"But still a monster..." Veritas tutted wagging her finger "Your turn Dean... I'm curious. What do you really feel about your brother?" Sam focused upon Dean, his hand still working furiously to cut through his bindings.

"Better now. As of yesterday, I wanted to kill him in his sleep." Sam pulled a face of surprise as did Anna-Page as they listened. "I thought he was a monster. But now I think..."

"You think what Dean?" Veritas tilted her head.

"He's just acting like me."

"What do you mean?"

"You're covered in blood until you're covered in your own blood. Half the time, you're about to die. Like right now. I told myself I wanted out... that I wanted a family." Dean looked down, Sam was almost through his rope.

"But you were lying."

"No. But what I'm good at... is slicing throats. I ain't a father. I'm a killer. And there's no changing that. I know that now." Veritas gave Dean's shoulder a small pat before moving away going to Sam.

"So, Sam walking back into your life must have been a relief. Hmm? Mallory to your Mickey. And how do you feel about the band getting back together? Hmm, Sam?" Dean looked around the area noticing a hook, throwing a look to Sam who glanced past Veritas to see the hook identifying the plan.

"Look, what we do is hard... but we watch out for each other, and that's what's important. And that's it. That's the truth." Veritas squinted in disbelief looking at him.

"No. No it's not..." Veritas stood backing away

"You said yourself - I can't lie" Sam tilted his head, the knife only inches away from a clean cut through his bindings.

"How are you doing that? That's not possible. You're lying to me!" Veritas looked about in shock.

"No, I'm not!"

"What are you?!" Veritas looked to Dean. "What is he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Sam shrugged

"Really? I doubt that. I doubt anything that comes out of your mouth right now. You're not human." Dean baulked looking to Sam passed Anna-Page.

"What?"

"You didn't know that? Now, That I believe." Sam's knife sliced through the rope, swiftly getting to his feet he through he knife to Dean who began furiously cutting at his rope. Sam grabbed one of the knives, rushing at Veritas who knocked him back landing punch after punch on the hunter, Sam dropped to the floor, dropping the knife. Dean sprung from his binds, rushing Veritas before impaling her on the hanging hook, causing a writhing scream. Sam grabbed at the knife, and whilst Veritas was distracted, plunged it into her stomach, slowly killing the goddess. Dean moved taking the other knife, brandishing it at Sam.

"Boys... Don't do anything stupid now..." Anna-Page spoke up still tied up.

"Dean... It's me..."

"You are not my brother..." The hunters began circling each other

"Just listen..." Sam lifted his hands trying to calm him

"What are you!?"

"I'm me, Dean. Look, please, just let me explain."

"Why should I believe a word you say?"

"Boy's please-" Dean turned the knife towards Anna-Page.

"You shut the fuck up. You're in as much trouble as this one. You hear me?" Dean turned his attention back to Sam.

"Okay, okay. You want the truth? Here it is. Here it is. God's honest. She was right. There's something wrong with me, really wrong. I've known it for a while. I lied to you. Yeah. And...I let you get turned by that vamp. Because I knew there was a cure, Dean, and we needed in that nest! And I knew you could handle it!"

"Handle it?!" Dean barked "I could of died, and it lead us to this lying bitch!"

"And that should stop me cold. But I... I just don't feel it" Dean rocked his jaw staring at Sam.

"You what?"

"Ever since I came back, I am a.. a better hunter than I've ever been! Nothing scares me anymore! 'Cause I can't feel it. I don't know what's wrong with me. I think... I need help." Dean lowered his knife turning away from Sam, who approached. Turning back to him, Sam looked hopeful before Dean laid a mighty blow Sam's jaw knocking him to the floor before getting on top of him punching him repeatedly, Anna-Page giving a small scream in the background.

"Dean! NO! Stop Dean, please stop it! He's your brother! Dean!" Anna-Page whimpered as Dean came to a slow stop leaving Sam unconscious and bloody on the floor, he then turned towards Anna-Page. "Dean.. D-Dean, no... Please.. Dea-" Anna-Page was silenced with one heavy blow just under her temple rendering her unconscious in an instant. Untying her Dean lugged Anna-Page and Sam into the Impala leaving the blooded place and driving on to the next state. Dragging the two into the newly rented hotel room, He tied them to a chair before walking outside.

"Cas... It's Dean. I know I've called on you a lot but... I really need you now... I need you to check Sammy for me, He managed to lie to the goddess of truth Cas he-" A fluttered sound echoed around the area.

"I'm here Dean." Dean turned to Castiel motioning him inside.

"I see you've finally restrained the abomination." Castiel gestured towards Anna-Page.

"What? You knew she wasn't human?" Dean focused on Castiel.

"I see her for what she is Dean. Though she is not as bad as the other abominations you regularly encounter."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought my titling of her as an abomination the last time we talked would have triggered at least some suspicion." Castiel focused stoically upon Dean.

"I must not of heard you."

"Yes. You were quite intent on yelling at me about not coming for Sam..." Castiel looked down rather puppyish for a moment before focusing on Sam "But I'm here now." Castiel took a moment to look at Sam. "He looks terrible." Sam grunted stirring from unconsciousness. "You did this?" Castiel looked towards Dean who nodded.

"Cas... wha-? Let me go..." Sam grunted squinting his eyes at the pain.

"Has he been feverish?" Castiel remained focused on Dean.

"Have you?" Dean glanced towards Sam. Small groans left Anna-Page as she slowly roused back into consciousness.

"No. Why?" Sam blinked in confusion.

"Is he speaking in tongues? Are you speaking in tongues?" Castiel glanced from Dean to Sam.

"No. What are you... Are you diagnosing me?" Sam asked incredulously.

"You better hope he can." Dean rocked his jaw looking to Anna-Page who blinked and shook her head now fully alert.

"Morning princess." Castiel shot a glare at Dean before looking towards Anna-Page uncaring.

"You really think that this is-" Sam closed an eye focused on Dean.

"What, you think that there's a clinic out there for people who just pop out of hell wrong? He asks, you answer! Then you shut your hole. You got it?" Dean turned his attention back to Anna-Page who sat focused solely on the floor boards.

"How much do you sleep?" Castiel turned his attention back to Sam.

"I don't."

"At all?" Dean glanced to Sam

"Not since I got back." Sam shrugged.

"And it never occurred to you that there might be something off about that?!" Dean huffed.

"Of course it did, Dean. I-I just never told you."

"What?" Dean's gaze slowly narrowed into a glare

"Sam..." Castiel interrupted "What are you feeling now?"

"I feel like my nose is broken." Sam scoffed.

"No, that's a physical sensation. How do you feel?"

"Well, I think-" Castiel stopped him.

"Feel."

"I... don't know." Castiel's eyes flicked about Sam's person. Taking off his belt Castiel moved towards Sam. Dean watching rather warily.

"What? Uh..." Sam looked from the belt to Castiel

"This will be unpleasant." Castiel stood right in front of Sam

"What-" Catching him with his mouth open, Castiel pushed the belt into Sam's mouth.

"Bite down on this. If there's some place that you find soothing, you should go there. In your mind." Sam looked down worriedly as Castiel pushed his hand into his mid section a faint glow emanating from the hole. Sam gave a muffled scream as he bit down harshly on the belt. Dean watched carefully Anna-Page turning to watch also. After a minute or so Castiel pulled out taking his belt re-lining it through his pants.

"Did you find anything?" Dean asked

"No." Castiel looked down after his belt was in place

"So that's good news? Right?" Dean looked hopeful.

"I'm afraid not. Physically, he's perfectly healthy." Dean knitted his brow together

"Then what?"

"It's his soul. It's gone." Dean scoffed

"Um... I'm s- I'm sorry. One more time, like I'm 5. What do you mean, he's got no-" Castiel cut him off.

"Somehow, when Sam was resurrected, it was without his soul." Castiel fixed Dean with a steely look.

"So, where is it?" Dean glanced between Sam and Castiel.

"My guess is... Still in the cage with Michael and Lucifer." Castiel looked down a moment before re focusing on Dean.

"So, is he even still Sam?" Dean rubbed his jaw.

"Well, you pose an interesting philosophical question." Anna-Page gave a small snort of laughter which went ignored.

"Well, then, just get it back." Dean shrugged.

"Dean." Castiel began

"Well, you pulled me out."

"It took several angels to rescue you, and you weren't nearly as well guarded. Sam's soul is in Lucifer's cage. There's a difference, a big difference. It's not possible." Castiel watched him carefully

"Okay, well, there's got to be a way."

"Always the optimist, huh Dean..." Anna-Page tilted her head lightly cracking her joints.

"Feeling talkative miss... What was it? Blood crier?" Dean glared towards Anna-Page.

"Blood crier?" Castiel perked up walking over to stand by Dean in front of Anna-Page. "Are you truly a blood crier?"

"Yes... The abomination is a blood crier dear angel"

"You are the daughter of Mihail?" Anna-Page tilted her head glaring

"Ah... you remember him..." Anna-Page chuckled.

"How could I forget a brother."

"When you tossed him down to earth and took his grace... When you cut all connection with heaven and left him strandard, and when you let that AIR HEAD OF A BUZZARD BECOME OUR FUCKING GUARDIAN." Dean's face was one of surprise as he took a step back leaving the two to their conversation. Sam on the other hand seemed rather amused, listening in as if it were a soap opera on television.

"Meliha? She was one of our be-" Castiel squinted in confusion.

"SHE SET MY MOTHER ON FIRE." Anna-Page glared towards Castiel.

"Ah yes.. The... Macaroni incident..." Castiel looked down "I heard about it..."

"She left us..."

"I'm aware." Castiel cleared his throat "Where is Mihail?"

"With Crowley..."

"Crowley?" Sam and Castiel said in unison.

"I wasn't lying when I said he was taken by demons."

"So I was right then. She is some ancient thing with knowledge" Dean focused upon Anna-Page

"Yes... He's a fallen angel turned mortal... We've been around a long time. After Meliha drove my mother off he created us, so we can be stronger, so we weren't so defenceless.. Especially if that... that poor excuse for an angel came back."

"How did she set your mother on fire with Macaroni?" Sam questioned.

"It was a complication... Angels are... Not used to cooking" Castiel started

"...Cas... It's macaroni..."

"The boxes instructions were cryptic..." Castiel glanced between all of them

"can you let me free now?..." Dean glanced to Castiel for approval. Castiel gave a small nod and so Dean freed Anna-Page from her chair.

"What about me?" Sam inquired

"Not yet... Cas. Clean him up" Castiel moved forward pressing two fingers gently against Sam's forehead healing him of his many cuts and bruises.

"Now then... Where do we start."

* * *

**A/N: SO! We have more information on Mihail, Anna and family. Aren't things fun? Oh, and a mention of Meliha the dorky Angel.. Only good can come from her right?... Right?...**


End file.
